Too Tall
by 9peggy
Summary: It was just a mere half inch. But it was that half inch that drove him up the wall. ZaTr one-shot. /Fluff/


Zim was staring again. Very intently his eyes were locked onto the back of the head of the disguised female Irken sitting in front of him. Not just because of her beauty, but also because of her flaws. One very specific flaw that even now made him curl his fingers against his desk in frustration.

He didn't even know _why_ it bothered him. It shouldn't, he knew, because it didn't matter to her. But he was still bothered by that _one… tiny_ fact. Right now they were sitting, as their teacher droned on about doom, so it lessened the annoyance towards that fact. But they can't sit forever. They have to stand up sometime. And when they did, that frustration inside of him just built itself up again.

It was just a mere _half inch_. Just. A. Half. Inch.

_Why_ did it upset him so much?

It _barely_ made any difference. But that difference was still there. He hardly had to even shift his eyes to look at her. But the fact that he even had to look up in the first place irritated him.

His staring suddenly turned to a hateful glare directed at her as he thought about it. Not hate in her, of course. Far from it. But hate towards that half _inch_. Maybe if he glared hard enough, the half inch would suddenly disappear, shrinking her down to preferable height. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He just had to face facts.

Tak was _taller_ than Zim. And there was nothing he could do about it. Even if it was just a small half inch.

Not that he didn't _try_ to do something about it. He's tried _everything_. Twice. He was incapable of a 'growth spurt' as the humans called it, so he tried to stretch his spine out using an old medieval torture devise. (Yes, he was that desperate) It only resulted in . . . let's just say, _pain_. They didn't call it a torture devise for nothing, after all.

So since he couldn't _grow_ some inches, he thought maybe he could make it _look_ like he had. Yep. _Elevator shoes._ Very tall ones at that. And not the ones for men, either. (He might have been on earth for awhile, but even he still got confused with what the humans found as the norm) He hadn't gotten very far with them. The first day he walked into Skool wearing those, Tak laughed, saying, "That is a _lot_ of heel for a guy like _you_."

Never again. He'd rather be short than be laughed at. But he still didn't want to be short. What more could he do? Growth pills had no effect on him, since he was Irken. All inventions that he tried to make for his problem just exploded or went horribly wrong. He even went to _Dib_ for help after awhile. That also resulted in laughs.

Curse his horrible shortness. CURSE IT.

Now he was mad at not only Tak's height, but also his own. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Actually, he's done that already. And pulled on his antenna. And broke things violently. And gnawed at his fingers. Hey, you'd be doing that too if you were this frustrated.

But _why _was he frustrated?

Maybe it had something to do with pride. Ruling in Irk did have to do with how tall you were. Smallness was considered weak, and lower classed. Even the slightest movement of looking down was…well, looked down upon. And even if it was just a little bit, he still had to look up most of the time.

But that couldn't be it. Zim knew that even if he was a bit short, he was still more _superior_ than any sort of being he crossed. Height has never changed that.

Then possibly it had something to do with jealousy? He did think himself amazing, but even he had to envy some of the things Tak had that he didn't. She had a very effective SIR unit that listened to her, unlike Zim, she could come up with plans that could work, unlike Zim, and she had a well put together disguised that never failed to fool the humans . . . unlike Zim.

No, it wasn't that either. This had nothing to do with jelly. It never had. She may get by easier with her cunning skills, but he wasn't bad either. At least had could _scrape_ by. To him, she was good, but not good like him.

Then maybe – just _maybe_ – it had to do with self esteem?

Zim had to pause, considering the option. Maybe that _was_ it. Back on Irk, not many Irkens took the time to judge others by their looks, but more by how much they could trust each other. Although, tallness _was_ considered….quite attractive. Zim did _not_ want Tak to think he was unattractive.

That's why it bothered him. He didn't care what _other_ people thought of how he looked, so long as they recognized him as normal. No, he only cared for what _Tak_ thought. Yes, they've been enemies for awhile, but it's been dying down lately the more they spend time with one another. Zim began to see a whole new side of Tak. A side that he's never seen before. It gave him a weird, bubbly feeling in his squeedily spooch. He's noticed that she's seemed to take a sort of liking in him, and he in her. He _wants_ to tell her this, but he's being held back. By what, you may ask?

By that stupid _half inch_.

_**He shouldn't even care**__._ But he does. It was testing his sanity. No, he's pretty sure he's already been driven off the edge awhile back. But would an insane person be bothered and frustrated about _height?_

He didn't see _Tak_ getting so worked up over it.

Suddenly it didn't seem to matter anymore. Had Tak **ever** even _mentioned _his shortness before? Nope. It was something he'd noticed himself. She didn't seem to care, so why should he? He had to admit to himself, he liked Tak, and he thinks she might like him too. It suddenly seems so idiotic to let that half inch stand in the way between him and her. Why should he let it hold him back any longer? He's got to at least attempt to take a shot, and if it didn't work out . . . well, he tried. So sue him.

Abruptly, he's not so mad at the half inch. In fact, he's learned to love it. It taught a lesson to him. That he shouldn't let something so small get in the way of his victory. Or something like that . . .

The class bell rings, signaling the end of skool. The kids eagerly rush out the door in a hurry to get away from the mind numbing work. Zim takes his chance to grab Tak's hand, and she turns to look at him curiously.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>And all of a sudden, there he is. Sitting beside his crush in the cool grass, outside of skool in the park. He leans back on the ground, his hands cradling his head as he tries to get his scrambling thoughts together. This is it. This is his chance to finally tell her. Will he let that half inch get in his way at the last second?<p>

Man, what on_ Irk_ was he supposed to _say_?

Tak waited patiently beside him, twirling a strand piece of grass over her fingers. Occasionally, her purple eyes glance at his face. He had a thoughtful expression, though he looked troubled. Once, their eyes meet briefly, and she took the time to give him a soft, encouraging smile. He returned it without hesitation. It made his sudden queasiness ease a little bit. Just a little.

Finally, Tak cleared her throat, breaking the stiff silence.

"So…?" She said, probing Zim with her elbow, "What did you bring me out here for?"

Zim sighed, looking up at her. "Tak . . . I've been thinking. We've been friends for _awhile_, and I...uh…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, er, I guess we've sorta become closer than in the beginning, and, um…"

"Go on."

Zim sat up, struggling for words. "What I'm trying to say here, is, well, I…"

Zim looked at in her eyes. Looked _up_ at her eyes. This would be easier if he was looking down. But there was something different in Tak as he looked at her now. It was like some sort of guarded hope gleaming in the back of her pupils. And even if she was a _bit_ tall…..Oh, she was perfect.

To _heck _with that half inch.

Before he could change his mind, Zim leaned forward, placing his lips on her own. She immediately stiffened as Zim placed one hand on the back of her neck, the other around her waist. He pulled away, her eyes wide with shock.

Zim took a breath. "Y'know what, Tak? Who _cares_ if you're taller than Zim? I. Love. You. That shouldn't stop us from being together. Agreed?"

Tak stared at him, speechless, blinking a few times. Then slowly, a grin spread. Then a giggle was let loose. Then suddenly she was on her back, _laughing_.

"Eh?" Zim said, a confused tone etching his voice, "Why are you laughing? _Tell me_."

Tak sat up, wiping a few loose tears from her eyes. "WOW, Zim! Is that why you've been so upset these past few weeks?"

Zim blinked. "Eh?"

Tak grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "_Zim_, of course I agree that shouldn't stop us from being together, and, well, I kind of like you too, but…" She started giggling again. "I can't believe you thought you were _short!" _

Now Zim was just plain perplexed. "_Eh? _But…I am short…"

Tak smirked. "Seems like that, doesn't it? Here, stand up."

Zim complied, and to his astonishment, Tak started undoing her shoes.

"Tak, what are you…?"

But then she stood up, and Zim couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his lips.

For the first time, she was_ shorter_ than was looking _down_ upon her. It was just then that he realized, looking down at her shoes, that there was just a _half inch_ added to her boots.

He thought this would make him happy, triumphant even. He thought maybe that continuous feeling of frustration would finally disappear. But no. It was still there. If anything, it had just now _increased._

"Argh!" Zim growled, clawing at his face with his hands. "I can't believe that all that time of obsessing over that _stupid half inch_…when this whole time it was _beneath_ me!"

Tak chuckled, taking his hands from his face and holding them in her own. "Heh, sorry. At least you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Zim brought a small smile on his face, taking her in a hug. "You'll still seem taller. But, I don't think I care anymore."

"Good, because you shouldn't. But….just for you, from now on I think I'll be wearing _flats_ a lot more often."

Zim honestly couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, so OOC. But, usually that happens when you do IZ romances. Hope you still enjoyed the ZaTr fluffyness. I made this because I couldn't help but notice that Tak's a _bit_ taller than Zim. I imagine that might bother him.**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
